


Back In Black

by moonlightreigns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, Cheating, Crying, Crying Dean, Crying Sam, Dean Being an Asshole, Dean In Love, Demon Blood, Demon Blood Addiction, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Being an Asshole, Demon Dean Winchester, Drama, F/M, Kissing, Making Out, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Swearing, Tears, Violence, loving his brothers girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightreigns/pseuds/moonlightreigns
Summary: Synopsis:  y/n and Sam are on the hunt to find dean and cure him. Little does Sam know (y/n) is addicted to demon blood. Y/n finds dean before Sam does.Request: Could you write some Dean smut where the reader is dating Sam and is addicted to demon blood (but Sam doesn't know) and Dean was always attracted to her but then he turns into a demon! Dean. Then they make an arrangement where Dean lets her drink his blood in return for attention from her and over time she falls for him. Idk if that makes sense but thanks- anonymous





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/n; I apologise this is way past the date I should of posted. Being unwell and all doesn’t really help. I cut a few scenes out.
> 
> This is longest word count for a fic I have ever written ever

The demon let out a growl, as you slashed the knife against her cheek. Her skin burning in the process, making you smirk.

“Ouch. That’s got to hurt” you taunted, making the demon growl.

“I’m surprised you’re not with your boyfriend” the demon snarled, as you twirling butterfly knife.

“I’m independent sweetie I’ve survived on my own” you snapped.

“Right, the only thing you two bond over is that your mothers both burned alive on the ceiling. The only difference is that Sam’s brother is still alive and well your sister she’s long gone. The couple that drinks demon blood how cute” she hissed out.

Your hand stopped mid flick, looking at her with rage. Without much thought, you plunged the knife into her shoulder.

“Fuck” she screamed, as you pulled the knife out.

“Oops, my hand slipped” you growled. Smirking as she glared at you.

“Don’t like what I said” she chuckled.

“Listen here you little slut, tell me where Crowley and Dean are, pacifically Dean, I don’t care about Crowley” you growled, walking behind her. Gripping her hair, roughly pulling her head back.

“I’m not going to tell you where Crowley and dean are” the demon growled, trying to get out of your grip.

“Well, then there are ways I can make you talk” you smirked, pressing the knife against the side of her neck.

“No, you stupid bitch” she shouted, as you lowered your head down, your lips hovering above the cut.

Just as you were about to drink her blood your phone started ringing.

“Damn it” you grumbled, pulling it out of your pocket.

“Sammy hi” you answered cheerily. Your hand still gripping her hair tightly.

“Hey babe, I haven’t gotten any information out of this demon, any luck from you?” Sam sighed.

“Well, moron here knows a lot more than she’s letting on” you grumbled, glaring at each other.

“Your stupid hoe is trying to-” she started to shout, cutting her cheek to shut up her up.

“Just be careful (y/n)” Sam sighed, hearing the commotion and getting worried.

“Careful is my middle name honey bunch” you hummed, letting go of her hair.

“I love you” Sam spoke, as you grabbed the holy water from your bag.

“Love you more” you cooed.

“Text me” Sam demanded.

“I will” you sighed, pressing the end button.

“Trouble in paradise?” she asked, as you turned around to face her.

“Nope, the only thing that’s in trouble is your face” you grumbled.

“Funny” she growled.

“Where were we, oh that’s right” you growled, smiling as you took the cap off the bottle of holy water.

“Bitch” she roared, as you splashed it on her.

“Aw, you're hurting my feelings, I thought you were enjoying our little sleepover” you fake cried.

“Go to hell” she yelled, as you took out your butterfly knife again.

“Why don’t you, guess I got to end our little slumber party” you snapped back.

“I’m not telling you slut” she shouted, staring at you with hatred.

“Well then, I guess I’ll just have to do this” you stated, dragging the blade down her arm. Taking the blade and running your tongue up the blade, collecting the blood with your tongue.

“You’re sicker than Dean” she grunted, trying to get free but failing.

“You need help” she declared, glaring you, as you put the knife down on the table.

“No, I need your blood” you growled, roughly grabbing her chin.

“Go, fuck yourself” she growled.

You let out a frustrated sighed.

“You know honey, I could suck you dry” you grunted out.

“That sounds dirty” she grunted.

“Tell me” you demanded, tightening your grip on her chin.

“I don’t know” she yelled.

“Stop bullshitting me, I know your Crowley’s fuck toy” you shouted.

“Go, fuck yourself” she spat out. You let out an annoyed sigh, roughly letting go of her chin.

You took a step back smirking at her, making her raise her eyebrow.

“Fine, I guess there’s no point having you here” you grunted, raising your hand and clenching it.

The girl let out a panicked gasp, her body flashing orange.

“No, okay fine, there in Beulah, North Dakota” she gasped out, making you drop your hand.

The demon let out a cough. Smiling, she let out a chuckle, her gaze fixed on you as you gave her a bitch face.

“Your mum would be so proud of you” she laughed, making you raise your hand again clenching it tightly. She let out a choking sound, making you clench your fist tighter.

“Adios bitch” you growled, as her head dropped down.

~~~~

Dean downed the rest of his drink.

“Hello Dean” you greeted.

Dean quickly turned around, his eyes widening. As you sat beside him.

“How cliché are you being in a bar and all, who are you fucking the barmaid? Let me guess you’re her knight in shining armour, and she’s your damsel in distress, so cute” you grumbled, as he looked you up and down, licking his lips.

“Oh kitten, I was wondering when you’d show up. Did your master let you off your leash” he taunted, ordering another drink.

“You know, Sam is worried about you, he wants his brother back” you sighed, grabbing his drink of off him.

“Good for Sam” Dean grumbled.

“How did you find me?” Dean asked, his gaze fixed on your lips.

“Oh well, trashy bars and well damsel in distress are your thing” you answered, avoiding his gaze.

“Let’s just say I have ways” you grumbled.

“Course you do, let me guess you’re here to give me a speech about how I should come back how much you value our friendship and I’ll come running to you” he growled.

“No, if we are being honest Dean, I don’t really care if you’re a demon, what I care about is the fact that my boyfriend Sam has this unhealthy obsession of curing you. So, Dean, are we going to do it the hard way or the easy way?” you growled, staring at him with annoyance.

“Ouch” Dean chuckled, smirking as you let out a small growl.

“You could have chosen the easy way Dean” you shouted angrily, getting up, throwing a dollar bill on the counter.

“Feisty” Dean shouted, as you walked away.

Dean sat there for a minute, staring at his drink.

Smirking, he quickly stood up, following after you.

Dean let out a chuckle.

You pushed yourself off the impala, crossing your arms.

“I don’t think I can let you leave” Dean growled, walking closer.

“Scared I'm going to tell Sam, too late already did” you threatened.

Dean let growl, pinning you against the impala.

“Dean, is this you playing the hard way?” you asked, reaching for your knife.

“No, it is me doing what I should have done when I was human” Dean spoke, you quickly sliced his cheek.

Dean took a step back, glaring at you.

“Bitch” he growled.

“Fight me, because the only thing that will go down swinging is you Deano” you growled, going into a fighting stance.

Dean let out a dark laugh.

“Oh,(y/n), your just too cute” Dean chuckled.

“But, your no match for me, I’ve taught you everything about fighting” Dean growled, just as he was to take a step forward, only for something stopped him.

“Not everything” you growled, clenching your hand that was held towards him.

“Fuck” Dean cursed, as he felt an invisible force around him.

“Oh, kitten your using those powers, aye” Dean grunted out, struggling against the force you were enduring on him.

“Dean,” Ann Marie said, making you loose, Dean didn’t even acknowledge her, he quickly pounced on you, knocking you to the ground.

Straddling your waist, pulling your hands above your head.

“Are you going to hit me or are your to make out with me?” you asked.

“Your hurting her”Ann Marie said, making Dean roll his eyes.

Dean pulled out the first blade, pressing it harshly against your neck, giving you a menacing look.

“Do it” you challenged him, pressing your throat to the blade.

Dean froze, his hand trembling, making you frown.

Dean let out a growl, putting the first blade away.

You let out a sigh thinking you escaped the worse.

With one quick motion, groan.Dean knocked you out.

“Sh” Dean hummed, as you let groan.

Dean removed himself from you, picking you up without a hassle.

“What is wrong with you? She's just a girl” Ann Marie asked, making Dean let out an annoyed growl.

Dean turned around, glaring at her.

“Pfft, girl, she's more of a woman than you are, Consider us done” Dean growled, walking to the impala.

He opened the back door, putting you in carefully.

His thumb caressing your cheek. Dean pulled away from you, shutting the back door and getting into the drivers side.

Turning the ignition on, he took off..

~~~~

You let out aloud gasp. Sitting up, you tried to move your hand only to realise you were restricted.

“Kinky” you groaned, looking up to Dean smirking at you.

“Couldn’t have you use your powers on me” Dean smirked.

“It’s Telekinesis dean, I can use my mind if I want” you growled. Staring at the handcuffs until they unclipped.

“Hmm, impressive” Dean chuckled.

“Why did you kidnap me?” you asked, rubbing your wrist.

“If your using your powers, then that means you’re addicted to demon blood” Dean pointed out.

“I’ve always had them Dean, I don’t need demon blood to fuel it” you denied, only making Dean smirk.

“You never used them” Dean stated.

“So, maybe things have changed” you grumbled, getting off the bed, only for Dean to push you back on it again, his hands gripped your shoulders tightly.

“They were never that strong, not without the little help of demon blood” Dean growled.

“I’m clean Dean” you grumbled.

Dean let out a dark humours laugh.

“I don’t believe you kitten” Dean grumbled, pushing your back onto the mattress, hovering above you.

“Don’t call me that” you growled.

“You’re addicted to demon blood” Dean growled.

“No, I’m just stronger now” you grumbled.

“Really?” Dean tested.

“Yep” you gasped out, as Dean took out the first blade knife.

“You sure about that?” Dean asked, cutting his hand.

Your eyes started hungrily at the blood.

“I think your lying” Dean claimed.

Your hand quickly grabbed his wrist pulling it closer to you. Just as you were about to suck Dean pulled his hand away.

“Not so fast kitten, here’s the deal, I let you drink my blood in return you let me have my way with you” Dean demanded, his hand traveling down your waist as he looked at your boobs hungrily.

“Fine” you grumbled, you knew it was wrong but in that moment you couldn’t care less.

Dean smirked, putting the first blade on the bedside table.

His lips connected against yours roughly. His hands cupped the side of your cheeks.

You let out a moan, as his hips grind against yours.

Dean’s lips trailed down towards your neck. Your head falling back, exposing your neck.

Dean pulled away, his lips hovering above your jugular. His eyes darken with lust

“Oh, kitten, I’ve had dreams about this, but none of the” Dean moaned, his eyes darken with lust.

“What?” you gasped out, looking at him with confusion.

Dean didn’t answer, instead he ripped your shirt off, then your bra.

“Really?” you grumbled, sitting up.

“Oh, kitten you’ll be a screaming mess” Dean growled, staring at your boobs.

“Ugh, really that line” you groaned.

Dean bit his lips, his hands groping your boobs.

“Fuck” you moaned, writhing under his touch.

You let out a gasp, your head falling back onto the mattress.

“Told you” Dean hummed, lowering his lips down onto your nipple.

“Oh, Dean” you moaned, grabbing the bed sheets.

Dean hummed, letting go and moving onto the next one.

“Fuck” you moaned, as his lips trailed down towards your chest.

His hands grabbed your boobs, his eyes glanced upwards, darkening with lust.

“Dean” you moaned, his hands moving down to your waist.

Dean’s fingers slipped under the band of your jeans, roughly pulling them off of you, but failing.

“Ow” you groaned, making Dean let out a frustrated growl.

Undoing the jean button, Dean unzipped the jean zipper.

Dean finally tugging your jeans down.

Dean smirked, looking at you, as his finger slipped into your underwear.

His finger rubbing your clit.

“Oh, fuck” you moaned, grabbing his wrist, slipping it in your wet core.

Moving your hips, to try to create friction. Dean let out a snicker. Taking his finger out and putting it in his mouth.

You let out a whine. Making Dean smirk.

“Kitten, I haven’t even started yet, and your already wet” Dean chuckled. Taking your underwear off.

Dean lips pressed against your wet core. Sucking harshly, while his tongue glided up.

“Fuck” you gasped out. Your fingers slipping into his hair.

“Fuck” you moaned, tugging his hair. Squeezing your eyes closed.

Dean hummed, sending vibrations. Your legs wrapped around his head.

“Oh, Dean” you moaned, as he continued to suck harder. His fingers digging into your hipbone.

“Mmm” Dean moaned, making you moan harder.

You started to feel a blissful sensation, but just as it come, it disappeared.

Dean pulled away. Licking his lips, making you groan.

“Couldn’t let you have all the fun” Dean growled, taking his shirt off.

You stared intensely at his chest. Sitting up. Your hand trailed down his chest. The other one gripping the band of his jeans.

Dean let out a moan. Cupping the side of your face, his lips roughly capturing yours. Pulling him closer to you.

“That’s it kitten” Dean groaned, as you unzipped the zip, your hands gripped the side of his jeans, tugging them down.

Dean let go moving away from you to take his jeans off.

Your hand quickly cupped his bulge. Making Dean moan.

“Kitten” he moaned.

Your hand left his bulge, tugging his boxers down. Realising his dick. You quickly grabbed his shaft, only for dean to take your hand away, his eyes dark with lust.

“Nope” Dean growled.

Pushing you back onto the mattress, pressing all his weight onto you. Wrapping his arms around you.

“Oh, fuck” you groaned, as Dean penetrated into you.

“So tight, doesn’t Sam fuck you well” Dean moaned, pulling out and thrusting back in.

“Dean” you moaned, as he thrusted into you again.

His thrusting got rougher. Wrapping your legs and arms around him, like your life depended on it.

Your head fell backwards, exposing your neck to Dean. His lips assaulting your neck, as he continued to thrust into you.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck” you moaned, pushing your hips up every time he thrusted into you.

“Oh, kitten, you’re so hot when you moan” Dean moaned, pressing his mouth against your ear.

“Fuck, Dean” you moaned.

“You’re a dirty whore, letting your boyfriends’ brother fuck you” Dean growled, against your ear.

“I’m a bad girl” you moaned, opening your eyes to look at him. Dean smirked.

“Of course you are” Dean smirked, thrusting deeper into you.

“Dean” you moaned, curling your toes into Dean’s back, your walls clenching around him, as the familiar sensation took a hold of you.

“Oh, kitten, I can feel you clenching around me, are you close? Because I’m getting close” Dean asked, his thrusting get sloppier.

“Yes, oh fuck” you moaned, clinging onto him tighter.

Dean unwrapped one of his hands that was around you, grabbing the first blade, as his thrusting got slower, delaying your release.

He quickly cut the side of his neck. Putting the first blade back onto the side table.

“Drink, kitten” Dean groaned, picking up his pace again.

Your tongue licked along the edge of the cut, making you and Dean moan.

Dean thrusted into you, as you wrapped

“Fuck” Dean moaned, throwing his head back, your sucking and wall clenching was driving him to the edge.

“Dean” you moaned. Your orgasm taking over you. Pulling away from drinking his blood, some of his blood ran down your check.

Dean’s thrust got sloppier.

“Cum with me, (y/n)” Dean moaned, as you kept clenching around him.

“On three” you moaned, trying not release before him.

“Stuff, three” Dean grumbled. Throwing his head back.

Your fingers digging into the side of his waist. Dean let out a growl.

Cumming inside you. You let out a loud moan following after him.

Dean thrusted into you one last time, pulling out.

“Wow” you gasped out, as Dean rolled off of you, pulling the sheet cover over your sweaty bodies.

“Better then Sam?” Dean cockily asked, making you hit his chest. Frowning at the thought of Sam.

What are you doing? You are perfectly happy with Sam, and now you just ruined it by having sex with his brother, and drinking his blood. What is wrong with you? You thought to yourself.

“Did I hit a nerve?” Dean asked, faking worry. He really couldn’t care less.

“I’m a horrible girlfriend” you muttered, turning your back towards him. Dean rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“What Sammy doesn’t know, won’t hurt him” Dean grumbled, pressing himself against your back.

“Are you still you know, in love with me, being a demon?” you asked, turning to face him.

“I will never stop loving you. I tried to, but it’s never worked” Dean mumbled. Making you give him a sad smile.

“A demon in love, how ironic” you chuckled, as Deans fingers running up and down your arm.

“You should get some sleep kitten” Dean changing the subject.

“Right, so should you” you yawned, your hand absently stroking his cheek.

“Demon, remember” Dean chuckled, grabbing your hand that was on his cheek.

“You’re pretty by the way” you mumbled, your eyes fluttering closed.

“Goodnight kitten” Dean mumbled, kissing your forehead.

Dean smirked, as you snuggled into his chest…

Dean let out sigh, as the annoying sound of your ringtone. Getting up carefully, he sat up, bending down to pick up your phone.

He smiled evilly, as he saw the screen name.

“(y/n), Dean’s in Beulah, North Dakota. Did you get any information from that demon?” Sam asked.

“Hello Sammy” Dean answered, laying back on the bed.

“Dean, what did you do to her?” Sam asked, getting worried, he looked from the phone to the road.

“That’s for me to know and well, you to find out” Dean growled.

“Dean, don’t” Sam shouted.

“She’s a beauty isn’t she?” Dean chuckled darkly, making Sam gulp.

“Dean, don’t hurt her” Sam pleaded, making Dean roll his eyes.

“Why, would I do that?” Dean questioned, running his fingers through your hair.

“Dean, please” Sam pleaded.

“Goodbye Sammy” Dean grumbled, hanging up the phone call.

“Dean--” Sam yelled, as the line went dead.

The car slowed down, leaving Sam to pull up on the side of the road.

~~~~

“Hey” you mumbled, as your eyes fluttered opened.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty” Dean huskily, mumbled.

Sitting up, your hands cupping his cheeks. Your lips moulded against his passionately.

“(y/n)” Dean moaned, pulling away from you.

“We’re leaving this town” Dean sighed, seeing you frown.

“Like, together?” you asked, making Dean snicker.

“Yeah” Dean chuckled, getting up and putting his clothes on.

“Oh” you grumbled, looking at your lap.

“Remember, our deal?” Dean asked, slinging his duffle bag over his shoulder, waiting at the end of the bed.

“I know, I just, clothes” you trailed off, looking at him, then at your naked body.

“Right, here” Dean grumbled, picking up your jeans and undies. Dropping his duffle bag onto the bed. He took out a shirt throwing it at you.

“Um--” you muttered, catching his shirt.

“I’ve already seen you naked (y/n), just put the clothes on” Dean grumbled.

“It’s not that, it’s just, my bag, has my shirts” you mumbled, making Dean roll his eyes.

“Just wear the shirt, and we’ll go get you” Dean grumbled.

“Okay” you mumbled. Getting up.

Dean picked up his duffle bag again.

~~~~

Dean focused on the road, as the rain poured down. Every once and a while looking at you, as you slept quietly in the front seat.

His phone rang, making dean flip it over. Sam calling. Dean looked at the road, then back at his phone pressing the accept button. Putting it close to his ear. His other hand steering the car.

“I left you an open tab at the bar, knock yourself out” Dean spoke.

“Hell, I just may take you up on that” another voice spoke.

Dean chocked his head to the side.

“And, who is this?” Dean asked.

“Me? I’m karma, brother” the guy answered.

“On my brother’s phone?” Dean asked.

“On your brother’s phone” the guy said.

“Is he dead?” Dean asked, smiling, as he waited for the guy to answer.

“No, not yet. As long as you shoe up where I tell you, your brother will be just fine” the guy demanded.

Dean looked in the rear view mirror, then back at the road.

“And how do I know he’s still alive?” Dean asked.

Dean heard the guy say “speak” only to be meet by silence.

Dean hears a loud thud and Sam’s grunting.

“Proof of life” the guy smugly says.

“Dean” Sam yells.

“Got a pen?” the guy asks.

“No, you listen to me. There’s no trade. There’s no meetup. There’s no nothing. Expect the 100 percent guarantee that somewhere down the road, I will find you, and I will kill you” Dean warned.

“That’ll be a cold comfort to your dead brother” the guy spoke.

“I told him to let me go, so whatever jam he’s in now, that is his problem” Dean said.

“Yeah, I’ll be sure to pass that on to him, as I’m slitting his throat” the guy said.

“Yeah, you do that, because he knows me. And he knows damn sure that if I am one thing, I am a man of my word” Dean spoke, clicking the end button.

Dean turned to look at you, smirking as he saw your sleeping figure.

His head turned back to the road.

~~~~~~

“Two shots here, he’ll have something fancy with your tiniest umbrella” Dean ordered.

Looking at each other than looking away.

Crowley turned to look at him, before speaking.

“So, how you been feeling? On edge? Pent-up? Unfulfilled?” Crowley asked, making Dean look at him.

“You sound like a Viagra commercial, you know that right” Dean spoke, giving Crowley a smug look.

“This isn’t about little Dean, It’s about the mark. It changed you” Crowley said.

“I’ve noticed” Dean stated, leaning closer, his eyes flashing black.

“You wanna have fun, fun, fun till daddy takes the black eyes away. The fact is you need to kill now. Not want to, not choose to. Need to” Crowley stated.

“There you go” the bar tender said, handing the man their drinks.

Dean moved the second shot away, picking up the shot, and drinking it.

“Danke” Crowley said.

Dean tipped the glass down, putting it on the counter, turning his head to the side, as he moved the empty shot.

“Face it, darling, you’re an addict. Death is your drug. And you’re gonna spend the rest of your life chasing that dragon” Crowley spoke, getting Dean’s attention.

“So?” Dean questioned, raising his eyebrows.

“So, I’m here to facilitate” Crowley told him.

“You want me to kill for you” Dean said.

“I want you to kill for us” Crowley corrected him.

Both men looking at each other.

“Look, you’re going to snap eventually. The Angier, the bloodlust. It’s gonna build up in you until you can’t take it anymore, and then--” Crowley spoke, shrugging his shoulders.

“So the question is, do you wanna spike a civilian or someone who has it coming?” Crowley asked.

“Like who?” Dean asked. Looking at Crowley.

Crowley looked at his phone, grabbing it.

“like--” Crowley started to say, placing the phone in front of Dean.

“Mindy Morris, caring mother, loving wife, cheating trollop. After her husband, Lester, discovered Mindy’s liaison amoureuse, heated words were exchanged. In the end, Mindy wanted a divorce and 50 percent of everything. But Les--” Crowley spoke, but dean cut him off.

“Lester would rather give up his soul, than half his junk” Dean said.

“We live in a very materialistic world. Mindy’s gonna die, one way or the other. Why not take the job? Feed the beast” Crowley said.

“Heh” Dean huffed.

“Fine” Dean spoke, taking his other shot and chugging it down.

“One time deal” Dean spoke, getting up.

“Oh, there’s something else that I need to share with you” Crowley spoke, making Dean stop and turn around…

~~~~~

You let out a sigh as the chilly wind blew through the air, hugging your jacket closer to your body.

Your pace slowed down as you reached the vending machine. Taking coins out of your pocket and putting it into the coin slot, you pressed the button which hold the chips.

You got the feeling that you weren’t alone.

You turned around to see a guy, making your heart beat at an alarming rate.

“You scared me” you mumbled, dropping your chip packet. He smiled creepily at you.

“Disappointed it wasn’t your secret lover” he growled, his eyes flashing black.

“No, just disappointed that you wrecked my night” you grumbled.

The demon grabbed your neck, pinning you against the vending machine.

“Didn’t your mom ever teach you how to treat a woman” you choked out.

“You’re not a woman, you’re a pest” He growled, pressing harder against your throat.

“Why? Because I drink demon blood, or do you have a crush on Dean? Maybe even Sam” you gasped out, starting to feel dizzy.

“Shut your mouth you shank” he growled.

“Go back to hell, you piece of trash” you growled, putting your hand on his shoulder.

His shoulder lit up orange. He let go off you, making your hand slip away. You slid down the vending machine gasping for air.

“Bitch” he growled, letting go off you, he grabbed your wrist bending it back until you felt it snap.

“Fuck” you cursed.

“Now you match your boyfriend” He growled.

“What are you going to do know slut? You’re defensively now” He chuckled, darkly.

You used the vending machine to get up, taking out our knife.

“This” you growled, slicing his neck.

“Fuck you” you growled.

Your mouth wrapped around the cut. Your broken wrist rested to your side.

The demon tried to get away, only for your right hand to hold him still.

“I heard a rumour about you lassie, guess it’s true” Crowley spoke, making you turn around.

You abruptly let go of the demon, blood running down your cheek.

“Ah, I also heard you and dean are getting physical while he feeds your addiction. Obviously his not doing so great. Is it more sex and less blood” Crowley spoke.

“I don’t speak asshole Crowley” you grumbled, turning around, only for him to reappear in front of you.

“Buddy, go and relax” Crowley said, to the demon, as you two glared at each other.

The demon looked at Crowley, smiling before he walked away.

“Lassie, sweetie, your just a small fish, in a big sea, well a tadpole, in a really small puddle” Crowley said.

“What?” you asked, completely lost on what he was saying.

“What, I’m trying to say is, go back to your moose and leave squirrel alone, otherwise you will have to pay the

“Are you threating me?” you ask. Crowley pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“(y/n), sweetheart, look at you, you’re a mess. You’ve got blood on your mouth not to mention that wrist of yours” Crowley spoke, making you clench your un-injured hand.

“You know what Crowley, I’d watch your back, because after I’m done killing your pathetic excuse of a demons, I’m coming for you” you threatened.

“You’re not strong enough lassie, go stick to exorcisms” Crowley chuckled. You let out a growl.

“Really?” you challenged, holding your hand out towards him. Crowley rolled his eyes.

Crowley let out a chocked gasp, your hand tightening your hand. Blood started to come out of your nose.

“(y/n), stop” Dean demanded, wrapping his arm around you.

“Control your whore Dean” Crowley growled, disappearing.

Your vision blurred, your eyesight going fuzzy, dean catched you before you could fall. Your eyes fluttering closed.

“I’ve got you” Dean sighed…

~~~~

You woke up with a loud gasp. Sitting up straight. Just as Dean walked through the door.

“Hey” Dean cooed, cupping your cheeks. Sitting at the side of the bed.

“My wrist hurts” you grumbled, as Dean grabbed a glass of water and pain killers.

“Well, it is broken, here” he sighed, handing you the water, you hold your right hand out, as he out the tablet in your hand.

“Thank you” you sighed, putting the tablet in your mouth and washing it down with water.

Dean gave you stern look, making you sigh.

“He was a douche” you mumbled.

“(y/n), his the king of hell” Dean stated.

“So?” you grumbled.

“(y/n), you’re going to end up dead” Dean sighed. As you picked at the bandage.

“Might as well go down swinging” you grunted, avoiding eye contact with him.

Dean let out a huff.

“I can’t stop it dean, that’s why it’s called an addiction. And if it kills me so be it” you sighed, looking at your lap.

Dean titled your chin up, pressing his lips against yours. His hand gripping the back of your neck.

“Mmm” you hummed, as he pushed you backwards.

 

“Ow” you shrieked, as Dean layed his weight on you.

Dean pulled away, rolling off of you with a sigh.

“I need a drink” you mumbled.

“Same” Dean grumbled, running his fingers through his hair.

“Let me take a shower first” you sighed, getting up…

~~~~

Sam walked slowly into the bar, standing in the middle of the bar.

Sam looked at his older brother who was sitting by the piano.

“Hiya, Sam” Dean said, looking at him.

Sam looked frazzled.

“Hey, Harv, why don’t you go grab a smoke?” Dean ordered.

Harv chucked the cloth on the bar counter, walking away.

Sam turned his head to the side as Harv walked off.

Looking back at Dean.

“Who winged you?” Dean asked.

“Does it matter?” Sam replied.

“Not really” Dean said.

“I told you to let me go” Dean spoke, grabbing his drink.

“You know I can’t do that” Sam said. Still standing in the same spot.

Dean brought the liquor up to his mouth, taking a sip.

“By the way, your, uh, pal Crowley sold you out” Sam mentioned, walking closer.

“Sounds like him” Dean said, grabbing the first blade and getting up.

“Dean, hold on a second. You don’t have to do this” Sam reasoned, thinking Dean was going to hurt him.

“Look, we know how to cure demons. You remember that?” Sam said. Turning around as Dean walked to the bar counter, the first blade in his left hand and a drink in his right hand.

“A little Latin, a lot of blood. It rings a bell” Dean said.

“Did you ever stop to think that if I wanted to be cured, I wouldn’t have bailed?” Dean asked.

“That was Crowley” Sam said, moving his hands in a gesture.

Dean leaned over the counter and grabbed the bottle.

“It really wasn’t” Dean replied, pouring the liquor into the glass.

Sam looked down at the ground for a second then looked up.

“It doesn’t matter, all right?” Sam sighed. Walking closer.

“Because whatever went down, whatever happened, we will fix it” Sam spoke.

“Will we? Because right now, I’m doing all I can not to rip your throat out, with my teeth” Dean grumbled.

Sam shifted from side to side, frowning angrily at Dean, as Dean continued to speak.

“I’m giving you a chance, Sam. You should take it” Dean said.

Sam looked down at the ground. Hurt written on his face.

“I’m gonna have to pass” Sam spoke.

Dean nodded his head.

“Well, I’m not walking out that door with you, I’m just not” Dean spoke.

“So, what are you gonna do, kill me?” Dean spoke, taking a sip of the liquor.

Sam looked at his brother, hunching his shoulders, then un-hunching them.

Shaking his head no.

“No” Sam answered.

“Why? You don’t know what I’ve done. I might have it coming” Dean spoke.

“Well, I don’t care, because you are my brother. And I’m here to take you home” Sam said, walking a bit more closer with every step.

Dean looked intensely at Sam

“Hm” he muttered, bring the glass to his lips again. Taking a gulp.

Dean let out a tsk sound. Then started chuckling. Turning around and putting the glass on the counter. Still chuckling he poured himself another drink.

“Ah! ‘You’re my brother, and I’m here to take you home’, Yeah, what is this, a life time movie, huh, with your puppy dog eyes?” Dean chuckled. Smiling wickedly at Sam.

“Ah, thanks, Sammy, I needed that” Dean said, taking a sip of liquor.

Sam pulled out handcuffs.

“You really think those are gonna work?” Dean asked, looking at the cuffs

“There’s one way to find out” Sam said.

Sam was about to move only to be stopped by your voice.

He was about to say something until you cut him off.

“Dean I- Sam” you started to say only to stop yourself as you saw Sam.

Both brothers looked at you. As you come to a stop at Dean’s side. Dean turned his head to the side, smirking, as you looked at him then at Sam. Sam’s face looking relieved.

“(y/n)” Sam gasped out.

“Fuck” you whispered. As you saw a smoke bomb go through the window.

Smoke started to come out of the bomb. Both you and Sam coughing. Sam dropped the handcuffs.

Dean looked annoyed. As the smoke come towards him.

Sam quickly searched for you, finding you on the floor, he picked you up, finding the exit and taking you out of the building.

“Sam” you mumbled. As the both of you gasped for air as smoke still surrounded you. Sam fell to the ground, knocking you out of his arms.

You saw a guy knocking Sam out before he knocked you out.

Cole grabbed his gun out of the hoister, turning around, raising it up, as he saw Dean.

“Wow, it’s really you” Cole said, making Dean cock his head to the side.

Dean narrowed his eyes.

“We met?” he asked.

“Talked on the phone” Cole said, his gun still aimed at Dean

“Right. Right. You’re the guy who’s supposed to put a bullet in Sammy’s brain. Did you miss?” Dean spoke.

“Well, I had a better idea. I figure if I let your bro escape, he’d go running to you, and all I had to do was just tag along. And now, here we are, finally. Dean Winchester” Cole said, walking closer to Dean. Smiling with pride that he finally found Dean.

“Great. A groupie” Dean said.

As they circled each other.

“Heh-heh. You remember me?” Cole chuckled.

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re that guy from that thing” Dean answered. Stopping.

“Nyack, New York. June 21st, 2003” Cole said.

“Is that supposed to ring a bell?” Dean asked.

“It was the night you murdered a man by the name of Edward Trenton. He was my father” Cole spoke.

“Okay” Dean said, not really caring.

“Okay?” Cole said.

“Hey, I’m not saying I didn’t slice and dice your old man. He wasn’t the first and he certainly wasn’t the last. They all just kind of get blended up” Dean explained.

“I saw you that night. After, you let me live. That was dumb, real dumb” Cole huffed, getting closer.

“I spent half my life training for this moment. I’ve played out this fight a thousand times in my mind. And I know all about you, Dean-o, and you’re good. Oh, you’re real good. But you see, I’m better” Cole spoke.

“Prove it, Take a shot” Dean challenged.

“Well, that’s no payback” Cole said, stepping forward, putting the gun back and taking out his knife.

“This is payback” Cole said, going into some Kung Fu pose.

Cole swiped the knife at Dean, only for him to move back. Cole swiped upwards, but Dean just moved back. Cole went for his stomach, only this time Dean gripped his wrist, spinning him around.

Cole grunted, as Dean smiled at him.

Cole tried again, only for Dean to knock the knife out and push Cole into the side of a green car. Sam let out a groan, looking at you.

 

Cole let out a grunt, charging at Dean again, with his fist clenched. Dean blocked the attack. Cole raised his leg, only for dean to grab it and twist it backwards. Dean took out his gun, as Cole limped forward, grunting away.

Disarming Cole’s gun.

“You know, and I’m just spitballing here, but, uh, maybe you are not as good as you think you are” Dean said, shrugging his shoulders, and giving him a mocking look.

Cole went into a Kung Fu pose

“Oh, you know Kung Fu?” Dean asked.

“I know everything” Cole said, as his right hand went into a fist.

Dean chuckled.

“Well, come on” Dean challenged, making Sam sit up.

Cole charged at Dean, only for Dean to block it. He kicked and hit, dean pushed him back, making Cole yell.

Cole went into a fight stance again, he raised his leg up going to hit Dean, only for Dean to grab him and knock him down. Dean fixed his shirt as Cole layed on the ground.

“What did you think was gonna happen, huh? You just stroll up here, say, ‘My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die' and I’d just roll over?” Dean said, his hands wide out.

Dean bended down. Cole took out his knife.

“Well, that’s just—that makes me sad” Dean said. Cole sliced Deans cheek, making him go backwards.

Cole tried to charge at Dean again, only this time he caught his wrist. Fling his arm backwards and grabbing his throat.

“You have no idea what you’ve walked into here, do you? None” Dean spoke.

“What are you?” Cole asked.

“I’m a demon” Dean replied, smugly, his eyes going black.

Dean Head butted Cole, then punching him, then kneeing him in the groin. Then throwing him into the car.

Cole landed on the floor, as Dean stalked towards him.

Picking him up again, and pinning him against the car. One of Dean’s hands let go, punching Cole in the face. He took out the first blade, pressing it against Cole’s neck.

“Do it, you said if you saw me you’d kill me, so do it” Cole yelled.

“Well, I guess I changed my mind” Dean said, letting Cole go.

Cole slid down to the ground.

Sam quickly throwed holy water on Dean.

Dean groaned, going onto the ground, as Sam throwed more. His hands up in the air.

Sam grabbed his arm, putting the handcuffs on.

Dean grabbed onto sam.

“Stop! It’s over” Sam yelled.

“It over” Sam spoke.

“Ah” Dean growled. Glaring at Sam…

 

~~~~

 

Sam begged you not to go anywhere near Dean, while he was curing him. He told you to rest, thinking that dean had hurt you. Yet he had no idea it was something else.

Not that you listened to him. You quietly made your way down to the dungeon.

“Come back for more” Dean chuckled, as the dungeon door opened.

“Dean” you muttered, making Dean smirk.

“Kitten, where have you been hiding?”

“Bed rest” you mumbled, walking towards him, as you looked around the room.

Dean let out a chuckle, as he saw a knife in your hand.

“Is that code for sex?” Dean asked, tilting his head a bit, as you walked into demon

“It’s resting, I was resting because he thought you were hurting me”

“Have you told him our little secret, and well your addiction” Dean chuckled.

“No” you said, straddling his waist.

“Oh, kitten, better be quick, Sammy might walk in, unless you want that” Dean growled.

“I want what’s running through your veins” you growled, your eyes dark with bloodlust, as you titled his chin up with the knife.

“Well then, have it” Dean smirked.

Just as you were about to cut his skin, Sam voice yelled through the dungeon.

“(y/n), no” Sam shouted, dragging you off of Dean, your knife fell to the ground.

You let out a growl. Elbowing Sam in the face.

Sam let go of you, making you fall to the ground.

Sam tried to help you up only for you to knee him in the crutch. Sam doubled over in pain.

“Entraining” dean chuckled, as you crawled over slowly to where the knife dropped.

“(y/n), stop” Sam demanded, as you grabbed the knife. Hissing in pain as you used your left arm to help you up.

“I need his blood” you growled, standing in front of Dean. Sam put his hands up, as he moved closer to you.

“This isn’t you, your stronger than this, you don’t need demon blood” Sam tried to reason.

“You know, the difference between you and me is I don’t have to use my hands I can use my mind” you growled out, intensely staring at him.

You let out a grunt concentrating harder but nothing worked.

“(y/n), stop you’re bleeding” Sam begged.

“Shut up” you growled, clenching your fist.

Sam looked at you then at Dean, seeing that Dean was smirking.

“I’m sorry (y/n)” Sam sighed, as he punched you square in the face, knocking you out cold, Sam catched you before you could fall. Cringing in pain.

“This is all your fault” Sam grumbled, walking out the door.

“Don’t blame me I’m just giving her what you can’t, demon blood” Dean smirked.

 

Sam let out a sigh, as he walked into the dungeon, the picture of him and dean in Sam’s hand.

Sam’s face went into shock, as he saw the empty chair. His heart beating faster.

~

Sam pressed his back against the wall, controlling his breathing.

He turned his head to the right as he heard a sound. He pointed the knife in front of him as, he moved.

Dean walked through the hallway, opening a door and finding no one in it. He shut the door, walking forward then stopping. Standing in the middle of the hallway.

Dean continued on walking a determined look, plastered on his face.

Sam quickly took a look in the control room, but seeing no Dean. He cautiously moved, to the drawer, taking out the keys, Sam jumped, when he heard a noise, turning around, but seeing nothing.

He quickly got out of the room...

Dean opened the kitchen drawer. Picking up a meat cleaver, he put it down, picking up the hammer inside.

“Come on Sammy,” Dean yelled, walking, until he stopped in the middle of the kitchen.

“Don’t you wanna hang out with your big brother?” Dean yelled.

“Spend a little quality time” Dean yelled, looking to side, before he walked that way…

Sam unlocked the electrical room. Opening the door, then closing it as he walked in. while Dean walked manically down the hallways, kicking open his door.

Sam pulled the main switch down, cutting the power off. Leaving the bunker black, as red light flashed.

“Smart, Sam, locking the place down. Doors won’t open. I get it” Dean yelled.

“But here’s the thing-” Dean said, capturing Sam’s attention.

“I don’t wanna leave. Not till I find you” Dean yelled.

“Sammy” Dean yelled, as he entered the library.

“You’re just making this worse for yourself, man” Dean yelled, walking further into the room.

“Oh, by the way, you can, uh, blame yourself for me getting loose” Dean yelled, walking further into the room.

“All that blood you pumped into me to make me human? Well, the less demon I was, the less the cuffs worked” Dean yelled.

“And that devil’s trap? Well, I just walked right across it” Dean yelled, walking.

“It smarted, but still” opening the drawer, but finding the keys missing…

Dean walked to the electrical room, pushing the door opened. He went towards the switch pulling it up.

“That’s more like it” Dean said, as the lights went back to normal.

Sam closed the electrical room. Locking dean in. he chucked the keys on the ground, putting ruby’s knife out in front of him.

“That’s your big move?” Dean asked.

“Listen to me, Dean. We were getting close, okay? I know you’re still in there somewhere. Just let me finish the treatments.” Sam spoke.

“Dean?” Sam asks, only to hear a thump on the door.

Sam moves back in fright.

Wood flying at him, making him raise his arm. His face full of fright.

“You act like I wanna be cured” Dean grumbled, wrecking the door. Until he could see Sam.

“Personal, I like the disease” he said, smiling wickedly.

Dean smashed the door again.

“Dean, stop that! Look, I don’t wanna use this blade on you” Sam yelled, trying to dodge the splitters of wood.

“That sucks for you, doesn’t it? Because you really mean that. Ha, ha” Dean chuckled, wrecking the door.

Sam let out a groan.

“If you come out of that room, I won’t have a choice” Sam yelled.

“Sure, you will, and I know which one you’ll make” Dean spoke.

“Ain’t that right, Sammy? But see-” Dean started to say, as he wrecked the door some more.

“Here’s the thing. I’m lucky. Oh, I’m blessed. Because there’s just enough demon left in me that killing you ain’t no choice at all” Dean spoke. Wrecking the door again.

Dean kicked the rest of the wood away, making Sam blot.

Dean stepped through the door, running his hand through his hair, pouting away.

“Sammy?” Dean shouted, going after him.

“Come on, Sammy?” Dean shouted, walking down the corridor.

“Let’s have a beer. Talk about it” Dean shouted.

“I’m tired of playing” Dean yelled.

“Let’s finish this game” Dean yelled.

“(y/n)” Sam gasped out, as he ran into you thinking it was Dean.

“Whoa, there, what’s going on?” you asked, as he pulled you to the side of the wall.

“Are you normal now, no cravings, you’re not going to tag up and kill me with him?” Sam asked.

“What? No you didn’t answer my question” you asked, furrowing your eyebrows in confusion.

“Are you still craving for Deans blood?” Sam asked, not answering your question, as he looked

“Sam, just-” you started to say only to be pushed out of the way.

“Oh, holy fries” you gasped out, seeing Dean swing the hammer at Sam’s head. Only for him to duck. The hammer got lodged between the wall.

“Run (y/n)” Sam against Dean’s throat.

“Oh im not going to hurt her” Dean chuckled.

“Well-” Dean said.

“Well, look at you” Dean spoke.

“Do it” Dean ordered.

Leaving you stunned.

Sam gasped, still not slitting his brother’s throat. For some reason he couldn’t. He didn’t want to.

“It’s all you” Dean spoke, staring Sam dead in the eyes. Sam looked down at the knife, not finding any strength to do it.

He pulled it away, looking sadly at Dean.

Deans eyes went black, he was about to charge at sam. Castiel wrapped his arms around him and brought him closer.

Dean grunted.

“It’s over” Castiel said.

Dean grunted.

“Dean, It’s over” Castiel said, again, his eyes light blue.

“Argh!” Dean roared, letting out a demotic roar

“It’s over” Castiel said.

Sam cried silently, as you looked on confused. Kind of bummed that you couldn’t drink his blood anymore.

~~~~

“Hey” you whispered, closing Dean’s door.

Dean looked up, his eyes showing pain.

“I’m sorry for what I did to you” Dean apologized, looking away from you.

“You didn’t do anything bad Dean” you sighed, moving closer, only for Dean to take a step back.

“I slept with my brother’s girlfriend, and confused my love, not to mention I loved every single minute with you” Dean grumbled.

“Did you mean it? Do you actually love me?” you asked, your eyes watering.

“Yeah, but it was a mistake, loving you was a mistake, sleeping with you was a mistake” Dean snapped.

“It’s not a mistake to me Dean, if you really love me you’d fight for me, fight for us” you sobbed.

“For Christ shakes (y/n), your my brothers girlfriend, this won’t work, we won’t work” Dean grunted.

“I know, but you can’t help who you love” you gasped, out. 

“We can’t be together” Dean whispered, wiping away a tear that fell down his eye.

“But, I, I love you” you sobbed, grabbing his right hand.

 

“I don’t love you anymore” Dean choked out, Dean let go of your hand.

“Oh, um, can I just kiss you one last time?” you asked, wiping your tears away.

“Okay” Dean mumbled.

Your right hand, cupped his cheek, as you pressed your lips against his softly. Dean didn’t kiss.

You quickly pulled away, trying your best not to bawl in front of him.

“I hope you find her dean, the girl that makes your world brighter” you chocked, out. Hiccupping.

You turned around, just as you were about to walk, Dean grabbed your spinning you around.

You were about to say something, but his lips pressed against yours passionately. His hand cupped your cheek, while the other one rested on the arch of your back, pulling you closer to him. Your right hand gripped the nape of his neck, while your left-hand rested on his side.

 

“Dean, have you seen (y/n), her cab is here” Sam mumbled, his eyes widening with shock.

You and Dean quickly pulled away, staring wide at Sam.

“What was this?” Sam asked, pointing at Dean, then at you.

“Nothing, I ah” you stuttered out.

“Don’t lie to me (y/n), your lips were locked on his, what is this?” Sam asked, clenching his fist.

“Sam” Dean started to say, only

“I can’t believe you’s two” Sam yelled, walking out of Dean’s room.

“Dean-” you started to say, only for him to cut you off.

“Don’t” Dean grumbled, sitting on his bed. Bowing his head down in shame.

“I’m sorry” you whispered, walking out of his room.

You let a sigh. Turning around only to bump into Sam.

Just as you were about to say something. Sam cut you off.

“Come on” Sam grumbled, grabbing your broken wrist.

“Ow, Sam” you grunted, as he pulled you outside the bunker.

“Sam don’t go” you sighed, as you saw a duffle bag, on his shoulder. Sam gave you a bitch face, handing you the bag.

“I'm not, you are” Sam grumbled.

“I'm sorry, Sam” you cried, making Sam glare at you.

“Are you (y/n), the blood drinking I get, but kissing him is out of line” Sam growled, staring at you with hatred.

“Sam-” you started to say, only for him to cut you off bitterly.

“You’re not sorry, you’re just sorry you got caught” Sam growled,

“Your cab is here” Sam grumbled, handing you a piece of paper with an address.

“Just hand it to the guy, I hope you get better, fight this disease” Sam grumbled, looking away from you.

“Sam I’m sorry, I really am, don’t be mad at Dean, please, it’s all my fault” you pleaded, tears falling down your eyes.

Sam didn’t answer, he turned around and walked back inside the bunker.

You let out a huff of air, wiping your tears away. Taking deep breaths, you started to walk towards the cab.

 

“Where to miss?” the cab driver asked. As you hoped in, putting the duffle bag down, you let out a sigh, handing him the piece of paper.

You looked out the window, as the cab drove off….


End file.
